Kekkei Genkai : When The Two Worlds Meet
by Miryo Chan
Summary: Naeko is a normal school going teenage girl with exceptionally red hair and a strange mark on her back , which everyone was unaware of except for,Shun. Naeko was obsessed with Naruto and the fact was that the mark on her back was exactly the same which Naruto has!The real excitement starts when she turns 16…Join Naeko and Naruto on their newest and the most shocking adventure ever!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Get the boy here!" The voice was so far yet close.

"What about the girl?"

"Get her as well! It will be easier for us then!"

The bombing was not yet over and the screams and the bloody shouts were what we were surrounded with. I clutched both my kids to my heart as I heard them nearing. I was trying to shield them with all the power left within me but that was not enough. And I knew that. There was no way I could deny that it was for our own good but still - they were my kids!

"Ma'am ! The portal's almost ready !" I heard a shout from behind me. At the same time the curtains were drawn apart for some men to enter. They leaned forward and took both my hearts away...

But I did not react because I knew that it was for our own good. That monster had to be stopped! Eventually, I stood up with them and went outside.

"B-But, ma'am, it's almost complete! The portal! You cannot go out... its-its too dangerous for you! The Fourth is already doing his best to save our village!" The caretaker of the Uchiha Clan's soon to be only survivor, who was also a partial Uchiha , exclaimed.

I turned around and smiled at her. "You have two sons to look at and both of them are the heirs of the Uchiha... What if you had to chose between them? Whom will you choose?" I asked , still smiling.

This question confused her but she did reply. "I may have two sons but only one of them is the real heir of the Uchiha. As you already know, I am only partially an Uchiha, so is my son! So he may or may not be having the powers. So that leave us with the master's child... the true Uchiha."

"So what does that lead you to? Won't you want your child to be the master?

"I would, but - "

"Exactly what I meant. Don't you see that I have to choose between my two children? The village, Konoha, or my children. Being the wife of the Fourth Hokage and a kunoichi is not a very easy task! I chose Konoha because I know that my children, eventually, would be safe. Otherwise their dad wouldn't have chosen this fate for them..." My smile had vanished as well as Sanako's confused look which was now filled with understandment.

Yes, my husband was the fourth Hokage of Konoha, which meant that he was the one in whom every single person of our village has put his or her faith in. Being his wife, it was my duty too, to gain there trust and help them everytime they needed. I also stated that being a 'kunoichi' isn't easy. Kunoichi means female ninja and there were not many who wanted to be. So I turned away from her and started to walk out, into the battle field.

"I hope you will try to keep the portal open a little longer so I could bring them back and let them live their lives peacefully." Sanako nodded as I disappeared into the dark night where the Nine-Tailed monster waited to be destroyed.

~XXXXXX~

The rain poured down washing away my wounds as I saw Namikaze Minato with my girl. He started with his plan but as soon as he put his hands up to do the jutsu, I knew there was not much power left in him. I watched in awe how he controlled the monster and divided its chakra into two parts, Yin & Yang. And I saw him as he sealed one of those powers into my daughter. She was crying.

The Fox cried in agony and my heart sank when I saw that Minato was no longer on his feet. He was down on his knees and coughing blood!

"Minato! " I cried and ran towards him.

"Take her to a safer place... please!" He managed to say. I nodded in disbelief as I took our girl in my arms. So small. She looked so innocent as she kept on crying.

I ran towards Sanako with her in my arms. As soon as I reached her I saw the portal closing an inch per second.

I kept my child and her own in her hands and shoved her in the portal. She was saying something but I did not realize that there was still a child left. But it was too late. The portal had closed. I gasped. And cried. I covered the other child with a cloth as he kept on crying.

As I turned around, I saw a child looking at me. He came forward and took the other Uchiha in his arms and started to leave. But then he stopped, "Why do you trust Sanako so much?" he said, his tone pointing out that he doesn't really need an answer.

I managed to smile, "I guess you will come to know about it later..Itachi."

That's when I heard Minato's scream filled with pain and I knew I had to leave.

I ran and I cried as I saw him losing. Everyone else was still fighting so I rushed to him and touched his hands with both of mine.

He looked up and cried "NO!".

I had given him all of my powers to seal the other half of the power in my boy. I cried as he cried and I saw my boy cry too as he also got the same mark as his sister had got. Though I was able to see that his mark was much more stronger and needed more controlling. Minato looked into my eyes as he cried. We both held our child close to our heart as the seal was finally completed and the monster was burned down.

The whole village cheered but we cried as we knew that along with end of the rain, it would wash us away too...

We knew that we were going to die.


	2. Prologue 2

Sixteen Years Later in Konoha.

"Sasuke! Give that scroll back! I know you can't destroy Konoha!" Naruto shouted, ruffling through the leaves of the trees which came in between him and Sasuke.

Sasuke's arrogance was what spurred him to take revenge from his brother. But he took the dark tunnel to reach the height of power. Yes, he was dark and evil now and was working with Akatsuki to destroy his own village. But he was also the only heir left of the Uchiha Clan and the best friend of Naruto and Sakura.

Akatsuki is the organisation of different ninjas who want to take over the power of the Ten-Tailed monster to rule all the five great ninja villages. It consists of ten highly powerful ninjas including Sasuke, and Naruto knew that. But still, inside his heart was a tiny flicker of hope that told him that Sasuke was not bad and that he was still his best friend. Naruto does all he can to bring him back because Sakura, his love, loved Sasuke and he wanted her to be happy. This was not the only reason, it was also because , during the dark and lonely times of his life , Sasuke was the one to help him. He had become his best comrade and they even shared their first kiss with each other ;)

But he also knew that he was more powerful than him.

But Sasuke thought the total opposite. He felt that Naruto was more powerful as he was not able to kill him! Someone had told him that to be powerful he had to be cruel and had to kill his best friend. And that someone was his own brother.

So, another war had broken out in Konoha, after a scroll so powerful that it can destroy the whole village in one blow! Sasuke was in possession of it ,running, and Naruto and Sakura close behind him.

"Sasuke...please!" Sakura cried, still following, "or I will have to kill you!" She shouted rubbing her eyes as her pink hair ruffled with the air and hid her tears.

"Sasuke! Can't you see how much she loves you? Why don't you come back to our - to your - village?" Naruto shouted after him as he also tried to control his tears. He rubbed his eyes and finally took a long leap and landed just in front of Sasuke, blocking his way.

"Sheesh..." Sasuke heaved a sigh of disbelief and attacked him. Naruto could have easily dodged it , if Sakura had not come in between. The kunai with the fireball hit her too hard and she collapsed with pain.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, and then added to Sasuke , taking her in his arms " See what you did!"

"Hn!" Sasuke gave his evil laugh and said "Thats what would happen to you all 'sissies' if you try to stop me!" Then he launched himself forward and disappeared into the forest.

"Sasuke!" Sakura tried to shout but all that came out was a croak.

"Don't! Just don't force yourself. You rest here. I will go get him back!" Naruto assured her and added with his big grin. "Its my promise!"

He helped her sit under a tree and then turned to leave after him.

"NO!" Sakura croaked. "I will come with you." She tried to stand but was unsuccessful.

Ignoring her comment Naruto looked about in all the directions and then sighed. "What the hell...where are we? I have never been to this part of the forest before! Where should I go? Aaaargh!" He scratched his head with both his hands and jumped around in his 'silly boy way ;)

After moving back and forth for about five minutes, an idea struck him. And he sat down still to move into the 'sage mode'.

The sage mode is in which one can sense the power,or, in this case, the chakra of others present there - even far away. In this mode it is the power of the nature that helps one to fight. It's the most powerful technique which not everyone can master fully, for, except of course, our Naruto.

It took him another five minutes to change but as soon as he changed , he put both his hands on his head and groaned in pain! This was not what usually happened.

"W-What happened, Naruto?!" Sakura's voice was full of concern even though the kunai had hit her real bad in her stomach, which was still bleeding.

"Th-This place's nature energy is too strong! Uncontrolable! It is filled with some kind of too powerful and radiant energy!" He shouted in pain.

"Whats happening to you? You are changing... changing into a frog!" She screamed.

"I can see that but with that I can also feel Sasuke's chakra! Come with me... its not safe to be alone here." With this he took Sakura on his back and moved in Sasuke's direction.

"Naruto! You are changing at a very high speed! Please release your chakra or..." she almost whispered the last words "...or you die."

"I can't do that Sakura chan...or I'll lose track of him..." he said and then fell down straight on his head. "He is here.." he managed to say and then closed his eyes.

"You dumb fool! Can't you see you are dying! You are not able to control - Naruto?" She shook him hard and cried "Naruto! I can't afford to let you die! You cannot die! You-you promised me..." she cried and sobbed on his body."You promised," she whispered again ,but this time, to herself.

"Who is there? " she shouted as she heard some movement in the nearby bushes, still clutching her bleeding wound.

The familiar evil laugh rang through her ears and her eyes widened with fear. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sasuke! Don't you see what you did to him?" She shouted. "Come out, you coward! I will kill you!"

"Hn! You? You will fight me?" He appeared in front of her out of nowhere. "Look at yourself! And look at your lover! How he is dying!" He laughed. "He's changing into a stone!"

Sakura looked down in horror. Yes, it was true. Naruto was changing into a stone. But, but there was something in Sasuke's tone that she knew it was alright. She knew Sasuke can't kill them, afterall they were together, Team 7.

But still she was not sure and Naruto was dying in front of her own eyes.

Then all her beliefs were trashed as she heard him say , "I will make it simpler for you both..." and with this he did the signs and a huge fireball was ready to hit the any moment.

"NO!" Sakura shouted and covered Naruto's body with her own. As soon as she did this, Naruto's body started to glow along with the surroundings.

The fireball was repelled by this strange power and Sakura saw Naruto returning to normal. The repelled ball hit Sasuke instead.

But as soon as his body turned totally normal and he clutched Sakura's hand, there was a very strong blast and the ground on which they all were shined bright white and sucked the three of them inside.


	3. Chapter 1: The Mark

Chapter 1

Naeko's Point Of View

"Guys! Stop hovering over me! I know that you all like me but you also know that I am someone else's!" I smiled at myself , while walking down the corridors of my school, thinking about my boyfriend.

Oh, let me introduce myself! I am Naeko, just Naeko, the school princess. My name sounds Japanese right? But I like it! I have no surname as I am an orphan and I have no interest in one. My mother and father died protecting me and my brother , well... that's what my caretaker always said. So now, I have been brought up in a very, very rich family, who do not live here. I have the house all to myself and the money! Well not all, I have to share... with my brother, Shun, and with the caretaker, Sue. She is very sweet and helps me a lot! And Shun! Well... he is arrogant and has an attitude problem. He reminds me of Sasuke! But he helps me and cares for me... I think all he needs is a girlfriend. Lol! Not like he is not handsome and all but his attitude ruins everything else. Sigh.

Ah... so where was I? Yeah... I am rich and the boys, they just don't get bored of my looks! ;) I mean... I dont like to flaunt myself but I am popular. And this is a fact! And it's because I am different! I have exceptionally red hair and blue eyes, which everyone likes. Oh! and I don't wear miniskirts and all; you know like the girls who think they are so sexy and all...

Every girl is jealous of me, and that includes my own best friend!

"Naeko! I told you he likes you! Now what will I do?" Tisha, my best friend, said pouting her lips.

"Tish! You know I won't like any of them. I have a boyfriend!" I whispered back to her as we walked towards our locker.

"Oh c'mon! Your so-called boyfriend is 'Naruto'!? He is barely a cartoon and -"

"No! It's anime and I love him!" I gave her an obvious look.

"Oh please! Look around yourself! This is the real world! Choose any 'real' guy and get it over with!"

I was half-listening to the crap she was saying as I saw him approaching. "Ahh... what does he want?" I grunted and cut Tisha off in the middle of whatever she was saying, and started putting lip gloss on, looking carefully at my reflection in the mirror.

"Naeko! We need to talk," Shun said as soon as he approached me.

"Why? What do you want?" I stomped my foot an the ground, pouting. "He - hey!" He pulled me in the corner and I saw Tisha getting red.

"I heard what you did in class today, why can't you-" his voice dissolved in the background as I saw her coming. Instantly, I opened my locker again and hid. That girl, whom everyone called Z, was insane.

"Hey there, Shun," she gave him a big flirty smile and faced me again. " Look girl, I got a tattoo! Can you believe it?" she said exposing her back. "Coward! Do you have the courage to have even one?" She laughed and smirked then moved ahead to flaunt her tattoo. Bitch!

Look who I'm stuck with? Can you believe I am going to turn 16 tomorrow?

"Shun, look. It was me, not her, who was pissed, so I did whatever I did. It's done and over! Anyways... I am pissed again now, so leave me alone!" I told him calmly. Then gathered my phone and iPod, pulled Tisha and went straight to the parking lot.

I looked at my metallic-red Audi with a little black tint and smiled to myself. I took out my car keys and shoved myself and Tisha inside.

"Where the hell are we going right now? In the middle of our school time?" she asked in a tone a bit louder than usual but with a tint of fun in it.

"We are taking a break!"

"Whoa!" she shouted with a broad grin on her face as I increased the speed to 120.

I drove all the way up to my favourite place which was situated in the middle of a forest. Tisha had never came there before.

She jumped out of the car as soon as I parked it.

"Where are we?' she asked a bit surprised but I knew that she was liking the place.

"Just wait and watch!" I grinned and pulled her inside the forest. We walked until we reached the top of the hill and then disappeared into the bushes.

"Oh my freaking Gawd! What is this place?" she exclaimed with delight as we entered my secret place.

That place was on top of a hill which was covered with fresh green grass, crystal-clear lake and clouds. Thick and dense clouds. "This is my place! Isn't it nice?" "Nice? This place is like heaven!"

And yes, of course that place was awesome! That place was nothing like anyone could imagine! You know, the place described in Twilight? The meadow? Well... you can't even compare that to this one! It was way lot better! The surrounding was lush green with some shimmering white patches of snow. The only small lake glittered and the fact that even though the whole surrounding was cold enough to freeze anything and anyone, the water in the pond was very warm. Sometimes , I even used it as a spa.

"Its c-cold h-here..." Tisha shivered.

"Of course it is... We are surrounded by clouds! Come with me," I told her matter-of-factly and I disappeared into the clouds.

"Hey! Where the hell did you go?" she shouted from behind.

"Dude! Just come forward and follow my trails!"

"Oh-k..."

When she reached me , I was holding out a jacket for her. "Where the hell did you get it from?" she asked, taking it from me.

"From there." I pointed to a small cottage-type house behind me, which was built on the edge of a hill.

"OMFG! Is that all yours?" she ran towards it even before I could answer.

"Yes," I whispered to myself and sighed. I followed her inside.

"You bitch! You never told me that you were this serious!" she pointed towards all the posters and stuff related to Naruto that filled the house.

"Calm down... you always knew that I had a thing for him. It's no big deal!" I explained to her calmly.

"Get a life, girl! It is a very big deal! Grow up -"

"See! That is why you have never been here with me!" I shouted at her and went towards my room which had a bed, TV, computer and well..stuff.

I faked the lock and went to the bed. I was too angry with her. No one understood me! I mean, did having a crush on an anime character mean this much? Why? I mean, I feel attached to him.

I looked at my room. The whole room was filled with ninja stuff and the wall had Naruto prints. And in the main room, there were real ninja tools. With real I mean 'real'. They can hurt, cut or even kill!

I had everything! Dresses, tools , backpack... all because I really used to train. Yes, I trained. I did not know why I was so addicted to all this!

There was a knock on my door but I pretended to be asleep. Tisha entered and sat beside me. "Now I know where you vanish every time you are upset," she said. "And I know that you feel upset today too because Z humiliated you in front of everybody... isn't it?"

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She was looking at me sympathetically. I kept staring at her.

"Why did you let her humiliate you?" she continued. " Why did you not tell her that you also have a tattoo?"

"What tattoo?" I almost jumped at her remark. No one from the outside knew about it! Then how could she?

"Don't lie to me! I saw it when you were changing during the gym classes. I said nothing because I thought you would tell me yourself!" There was hurt in her eyes.

"Oh - it's no tattoo! it's a .. well.. kind of a birth mark! I always had it!"

"A birth mark like that? Anyways will you show me that now?"

"Uh..okay.." I slid off my shrug to expose my backless top. She gasped in awe!

"This is totally hot! But I thought it was black!"

"Uh...? Yes .. it is black!"

"No..."

"But it was.."

"Then it's not now! It's glowing red!"

I gasped.


End file.
